


shit memes & ice gayters

by shouyox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Everyone loves eachother, F/F, F/M, Group chat, LITERALLY THERE WEILL BE NO SEXTING OR ANYTHING, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Memes, SOZO, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Sex, Shipping, THEY JUST MAKE RLLY INAPPROPRATKIE SEX JOKES OK, This Is STUPID, everyone is dramatic, jj is the only straight, mentions of - Freeform, prolly offensive jokes, prolly smol angst, yurio is angery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: phichit has added yuuri, victor, yurio, otabek, chris, seung-gil, guang hong, leo, mickey, emil, minami, JJ, mila and sara!yurio: wtf is thisyuuri: oh godphichit has renamed the chat: ice GAYtersphichit: welcome to hell!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHITTY AM SOZO!!
> 
> idk how to tag but enjoy this shit fest
> 
> also
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i know that some think its mira, not mila and some think its sala not sara and some also say its viktor not victor, but these are the three that are on the wiki so im sticking with it, pls no hate ty

**2:36AM**

_**phichit has added yuuri, victor, yurio, otabek, chris, seung-gil, guang hong, leo, mickey, emil  minami, JJ, mila and sara!** _

_yurio: wtf is this_

_yuuri: oh god_

_**phichit has renamed the chat: ice GAYters** _

_phichit: welcome to hell_ (◕ヮ◕)*:✧

_**yurio has left the chat!** _

_**phichit has added yurio to the chat!** _

_phichit: nobody's leaving lil angery kitten_

_victor: aNGErY KItTEN_

_**victor has renamed yurio to angery kitten** _

_angery kitten: fuck off_

_**angery kitten has renamed victor to old man** _

_old man: now that was uncalled for_

_yuuri: why have u done this_

_phichit: becuz we r all skaters nd we need to communicate_

_JJ: new number who dis_

_angery kitten: fUCK NO_

_angery kitten: LEAVE_

_otabek: calm down yura_

_old man: yUrA_

_chris: guys its 2am can u kindly go fuck urselves tysm (◕‿◕✿)_

_old man: u were prolly masturbating wym_

_chris: i thought we were friends how could u expose me like this_

_old man: yUURI_

_chris: well then just igNORE ME THEN_

_yuuri: what do u want vitya_

_old man: will u grab the tissues from the bathroom for me pls thnks_

_chris: nOW LOOK WHO WAS MASTURBATING_

_JJ: steamy_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_angery kitten: gross old man_

_otabek: what even_

_phichit: nah he dont need tissues, just get yuuri to lick it up_ ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

_old man: gUYS I HAVE A COLD OMG_

_yuuri: phichit wtf_

_phichit: oops u saw nothing_

_**JJ has renamed phichit to swallows** _

_swallows: nOT TRUE_

_JJ: o rly?_

_JJ: sEUNG-GIL_

_seung-gil: go to bed please everyone._

_JJ: dOES PHICHIT SWALLOW_

_swallows: hOW WOULD HE KNOW_

_yuuri: ASDFGHJKL_

_seung-gil: for 1. thats none of your business and for 2. how the fuck would I know_

_seung-gil: now, all of u little shits better go to sleep_

_yuuri: anD I THOUGHT IWAS THE MOM DAMN_

_**yuuri has renamed seung-gil to sk8ter mami** _

_chris: IBDUFBGFDGFD_

_swallows: IM SCREMAIFN_

_old man: oH LORD WHAT HAVE U TURNED MY PRECIOUS YUURI INTO_

_sk8ter mami: gO TO BED_

_otabek: ^_

_angery kitten: otabek stfu u sleep at 6am_

_otabek: shut up u fruitcake_

_angery kitten: go suck a cock u watermelon_

_**old man has renamed otabek to watermelon** _

_chris: look at this young love_

_old man: exCUSE ME_

_old man: NO COUPLE IS BETTER THAN ME AND YUURI_

_yuuri: go lay back down victor, ill get u tea_

_old man: okie babe :*_

_angery kitten: gross_

_watermelon: im gonna slep now_

_angery kitten: fine_

_old man: gn y'all_

_JJ: party poopers_

 

**10:19AM**

_swallows: I SAW SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL TODAY_

_JJ: my nudes? ;))_

_angery kitten: ew_

_swallows: no u nasty_

_swallows: I saw victor kiss yuuri's forehead!_

_yuuri: tHAT DOESNRT MATTER_

_chris: HAAGAHAHA_

_sk8ter mami: phichit, that happens everyday._

_swallows: nOT AROUND ME_

_swallows: THEY R MY OTP OK?_

_guang hong: what does ur username mean, phichit?_

_leo: dONT RUIN HIM_

_leo: HES PRECIOUS_

_yuuri: don't*_

_yuuri: he's*_

_leo: who r u, my mom?_

_yuuri: in fact, I'm your co-mom_

_**yuuri has renamed themself grammar mami** _

_old man: im cryinf_

_chris: guang hong, you wanted to know what swallows means, no?_

_guang hong: yes!_

_leo: hOE DONT DO IT_

_grammar mami: don't*_

_leo: piss off_

_chris: lEO DO U NOT CUSS_

_leo: w hat_

_guang hong: he doesn't like to cuss in front of me_

_leo: shshshhs_

_chris: thats so precious_

_chris: but u should kno wut swallow means!_

_grammar mami: I give up_

_**grammar mami has renamed themself co-sk8ter mami** _

_leo: i will hunt u down_

_minami: wait! I wanna know what it means too!!!_

_co-sk8ter mami: dO NOT RUIUN THAT ONE_

_co-sk8ter mami: THAT ONE DESERVES BETTER_

_mila: what did I walk into_

_angery kitten: hell_

_watermelon: do u just stalk this gc_

_angery kitten: I have nothing to say, I like watching chaos erupt_

_chris: so, to explain "swallowing" it's basically when a person cums into your mouth and you swallow it._

_co-sk8ter mami: wHY HAVE U DONE THOSI_

_**JJ has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_angery kitten: I am.. dISGUSTED_

_**leo has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

 

_minami: cum?_

_guang hong: ???_

_co-sk8ter mami: I WILL HAVE PHICHIT KICK UR ASS OUT OF THIS GC_

_swallows: INDFSDBF_

_mila: im just gonna leave now_

_sara: good idea_

_mila: or not_

_old man: dAMN SLIDE INTO DEM DMS MILA_

_mila: fUK OFF_

_mickey: what is this_

_mickey: whATS HAPPENING_

_emil: damn, mila's got that in the bag :(_

_mickey: eXCUSE ME_

_emil: o shit_

_emil: gtgtgtg_

_mickey: get ur ass over here bINCH_

_watermelon: lol_

_angery kitten: why the fuck do only a few of us have nicknames_

_JJ: unacceptable._

_**JJ has renamed mila to hot russian lady** _

_**JJ has renamed mickey to overprotective gay** _

_**JJ has renamed emil to beardy** _

_**JJ has renamed minami to precious bean #1** _

_**JJ has renamed guang hong to precious bean #2** _

_**JJ has renamed sara to hot italian lady** _

_**JJ has renamed chris to cum slut** _

_**JJ has renamed leo to guang hong protector** _

_**JJ has renamed themself KING JJ** _

_angery kitten: what have I done_

_cum slut: well. its not a lie._

_old man: cHRIS_

_cum slut: iM SORR Y_

_swallows: all those are gr8 omg_

_overprotective gay: IM NIT GYA_

_overprotective gay: aLSO EXCUSE ME DONT CALL MY SISTER HOT I WILL FIGHT_

_hot italian lady: well then_

_hot russian lady: im telling ur fiancé_

_KING JJ: oH SHIT_

_KING JJ: HOE DONT DO IT_

_hot russian lady: oops!_

_KING JJ: OH MY GOD_

_angery kitten: lmao the old hag is pulling back_

_cum slut: pulling back outtA TGAT PUSSY_

_guang hong protector: lEAVE_

_KING JJ: IM SCREAMINGGDFDFASDFG_

_sk8ter mami: please kick him_

_swallows: nah this is funny aSF_

_angery kitten: w hy_

_watermelon: iM DONE_

_**watermelon has left the chat!** _

_**swallows has added otabek to the chat!** _

_otabek: gO AWAY_

_swallows: no_

_angery kitten: if I stay u stay_

_otabek: fine_

_swallows: nEW OTP_

**_swallows has renamed otabek to angery kitten's daddey_ **

_angery kitten's daddey_ :  _sTOP_

_angery kitten: fUCK OFF_

_co-sk8ter mami: im living_

_swallows: gtgtgtg_

_co-sk8ter mami: same im bouta get sum dICK_

_old man: fROM WHOMST/!??_

_co-sk8ter mami: im done_

_cum slut: jfc victor ur so dense_

_old man: oH_

_old man: eyyyy mami ;)_

_co-sk8ter mami: im not in the mood anymore_

_old man: sHIT_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the first thing chris sent is supposed to have emojis but since ao3 isnt cool enough to have emojis i didnt put them in and just kinda made it into a copy pasta thing lol
> 
> AHAHAHA HERES CH2 I MEANT TO POST IT A WHILE AGO BUT I WASNT IN THE MOOD TO GET RID OF ALL THE EMOJIS AFYDA

_cum slut: haha lol that's hilarious bro, HAHAHAHHA OMG I can't stop laughing! HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! I laughed so hard at that that I died!!1!1!!! OMG I"M FUCKIN DEAD-wait I see a light!! OMG I'm an angel! I'm going to Heaven! Holy shit it's god!!  Hey god have I been a good devoted follower? no, u scrolled past that Like if u love  Jesus facebook post, so ur ass is goin to hell son. no please goD no OH NO I"m falling into hell! It's so hot Holy fuck it's satan. Hey u little fuccboi u wanna fuck the dark lord? Hell yeah satan  turn around and present me ur anus  oh yeah stick ur big throbbing horn in my tight asshole satan! yeah u like that? oh fuck yeah satan that feels so good OH FUCK YEAH IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD OH FUCk YES AH  AHHHH OOHHH YEAH! u want me to cum on ur ass u little slut oh yes give me cummies satan! here it fucking cums(lol haha get it) yeah let me lap those cummies up like a cat drinking milk satan holy shit  2  many cummies I'm drowning in cummies holy shit I died from too many cummies! Being daddie's  princess and getting  cummies is cool but remember too many cummies is not good make sure ur daddy is responsible with his cummies or else u die and death means no more cummies_

_old man: wHERE DO YOU FIND THESE DHJEBGDJFBG_

_KING JJ: KJSDFGHKG ICANT_

_swallows: i regret all life decisions_

_angery kitten: "cummies" are u shitting me_

_angery kitten's daddey _: thats not what u said last night__

__**swallows has sent a photo!** _ _

__**** _ _

_co-sk8ter mami: hOLY_

_angery kitten: otabek wh a t_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: fU CK WRONG GC_

_swallows: eXCUSE ME_

_co-sk8ter mami: WHO'RE U FUCKING?_

_angery kitten: woah he's in a relationship_

_cum slut: wOAG HES IN ANOTHER GC_

_old man: he actually is a memer i-_

_KING JJ: oTABEK UR FUCKING AND DIDNT TELL ME??? UR BEST FRIEND??_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: 1. im not ur best friend ew gtfo, 2. im not in a relationship; nor have I "fucked" 3. my memer side is reserved for sum ppl so gET OUT_

_angery kitten: so u didnt have secks last night_

_co-sk8ter mami: idk if i should laugh about how he spelled sex or about how he's clarifying for himself that otabek, indeed, dID NOT HACVE SEX LAST NIGHT_

_old man: yuuri, I think u need a nap_

_co-sk8ter mami: back off old man_

_old man: le gasp!_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: yura, dude, I did not have sex. I was replying to someone who said "I dont have a daddy kink" anD I JUST_

_swallows: IM SCREAMING MY OTP CAN SAIL PHEW_

_hot russian lady: yuri came over cRYING_

_angery kitten: I WILL KICK U W MY KNIFE SHOES HAG_

_cum slut: pls say what I think ur sayomg_

_hot russian lady: AWWWEEEE HE THOT OTABEK HAD SEX AND STARTED CRYINGGG_

_hot italian lady: is this wat happens in russia_

_overprotective gay: yes. this is why ur never going there unless ur skating_

_beardy: damn, ur so strict mickey_

_angery kitten: I WILL PISS ON U MILA_

_old man: YUURI OUR SON IS GROWING_

_**co-sk8ter mami has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

 

_**swallows has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_cum slut: lOOK AT THESE MEME BROTHERS_

_**cum slut has renamed co-sk8ter mami to meme brother #1** _

_**cum slut has renamed swallows to meme brother #2** _

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: aweee yuraaaa_

_angery kitten: fuK U_

_angery kitten's daddy_ _: mmm, i'd rather fuck you._

_meme brother #2: HOYL_

_hot russian lady: hE JUST STARTED SCREAMING INTO A PILLOW AND NOW HIS SALTY TEARS ARE ON MY SOFA_

_hot italian lady: im-_

_beardy: mickey dm me hoe_

_overprotective gay: fuk off_

_meme brother #2: troUBLE IN PARADISE?_

_overprotective gay: im. not. gay._

_meme brother #2: yeh ok ;)_

_precious bean #2: what'd I miss_

_guang hong protector: oh jsus_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: y'all im bouta fly to russia if this boi doesn't stop being so precious_

_meme brother #1: oH PLS_

_cum slut: ok but_

_cum slut: why did leo and guang hong come at the same time? y'all doing the nasty? ;)_

_guang hong protector: pls stop_

_precious bean #2: nasty..?_

_guang hong protector: I jus dropped him at his house and now im omw home_

_cum slut: mhmm..._

_meme brother #2: dID U JUDT SAY UR GOING TO RUSSIA_

_angery kitten: otabek I will chop off ur balls if u come here_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: r00d_

_cum slut: kinky_

 

** 7:09PM **

_**KING JJ has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_KING JJ: yurio @ otabek_

_meme brother #1: ST OP HARRASIN G MY SO NSDHGFJ_

_old man: I JUST SNORTED AND MY WINE CAME OUT MY NOSE_

_angery kitten: i will attac_

_angery kitten: aLSO WHU WOUD I NE THE BOTTOM_

_meme brother #1: hunny... come on... you, just.._

_guang hong protector: ur a bottom, its just how it works_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: u couldn't top me, pls. u would put it in and id be like "is it in?"_

_angery kitten: EXCUSE ME, MY DICK ISNT THAT SMALL_

_cum slut: where do u get ur sex knowledge if u've never had it bro_

_angery kitten's daddey_ _: porn hub, duh_

_old man: SKSKSK_

_precious bean #2: porn hub..?_

_guang hong protector: guANG HONG NO_

_cum slut: look it up ;))_

_precious bean #2: okie!_

_guang hong protector: pls nu_

_angery kitten: wtf do u watch on porn hub? does this mean ur gay?_

_cum slut: I never realizeD THAT_

_cum slut: U WATCH GAY PORN_

_old man: omg another gay!!!_

_meme brother #1: welcome to the family!1!_

_sk8ter mami: why do I always come at the worst times_

**_old man renamed angery kitten's daddy_   _to gay son_**

_gay son: IM NOT GAY_

_gay son: IVE WATCHED GAY PORN ON DARES WOULD U GUYS CALM_

_old man: tht's what they all say_

_meme brother #1: u cant hide from us_

_**meme brother #1 has renamed old man to gay father** _

_**meme brother #1 has renamed themself gay mother** _

_gay mother: I expect to see u son at my bday_

_gay father: sAME_

_precious bean #2: so thats what cum is_

_guang hong protector: gUANG HONG NO_

_cum slut: IM SCREAMING_

_**hot italian lady has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_**cum slut has renamed precious bean #2 to pornhub** _

_guang hong protector: im in tears_

_pornhub: dont cry leo! im fine!_

_meme brother #2: thats so cute asdfghjkl_

_precious bean #1: guang hong! whats cum!?_

_gay mother: u TELL HIM AND I WILL FIND UR ADDRESS AND MURDER UR ASS_

_guang hong protector: dONT HURT HIM HE DOESNT DESEVRE IT_

_gay mother: HE WILL IF HE CORRUPTS MINAMI_

_pornhub: just go to pornhub.com!! ^^ chris told me to go there and now I understand what his nickname on here means ^^_

_cum slut: i-_

_gay father: INGHBSIODFG_

_gay mother: how could u do this_

_precious bean #1: why do I feel something down there_

_KING JJ: IM SCREMAING_

_cum slut: IFGDH9GIUSDGH_

_gay mother: o h god_

_cum slut: seung-gil, since ur the ice skater mom u gotta teach minami how to jerk off_

_sk8ter mami: eXUCS E ME?_

_meme brother #2: no it should be yuuri, since he's co-mom and gay_

_cum slut: -.-_

_gay mother: im offended_

_gay mother: ugh fine_

_gay mother: what video r u watching minami_

_precious bean #1: "muscle guy cums using no hands" **(A/N THIS IS A REAL VIDEO ON PORN HUB LMAO)**_

_gay mother: oh god_

_cum slut: i've seen that one, its hot_

_gay father: i second that_

_gay mother: victor u have me why the fuck_

_gay father: sometimes ur not in the mood_

_gay mother: smh_

_gay mother: aNYWAYS_

_gay mother: so u needa um_

_gay mother: put ur hand around ur penis and_

_gay mother: flick ur wrist_

_gay mother: u can also play with the slit but thats if u like that_

_gay mother: u can also also um play w ur balls uhh_

_cum slut: guys I think we just learned how yuuri jerks off_

_hot russian lady: I feel so uncomfortable_

_angery kitten: same_

_KING JJ: why, u've never had sex? ;)_

_hot russian lady: im a lesbian gtfo_

_hot italian lady: rly?_

_cum slut: aNOTHER GAY_

_hot russian lady: yes I like vaginas!1!_

_gay father: IM SCREAMING_

_gay mother: I think minami died_

_precious bean #1: well that was an experience_

_cum slut: pfFTT JJAHAHAA_

_**cum slut has renamed precious bean #1 to masturbation prince** _

_pornhub: now I see why leo is always screaming at u guys_

_guang hong protector: lmao_

_angery kitten: im leaving since ig otabek left_

_meme brother #2: awe u wont stay just becuz he left? cute_

_angery kitten: btfo_

_gay mother: igtg too, I gotta make dinner for victor's dumb ass_

_gay father: r00d_

_meme brother #2: ttyl my favorite gays!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muscle guy cums using no hands IS A REAL VIDEO THAT I SAW GIFS OF ON TUMBLR, IDK IF ITS STILL UP BUT AHSBFDASD
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED <3
> 
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS' LAST CHAPTER <33 MEANS ALOTS BABS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so lazy sorry that this took forever
> 
> i havent worked on this story in like months,, this a pre-written chapter so pls dont expect an update super soon 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> otabek is visiting russia in this chapter,, he was srs abt coming to russia last chapter lmao so like poof

**4:07AM**

_gay father: hey gays who's up_

_meme brother #2: why r u up dude_

_angery kitten: old man, go to sleep_

_gay father: ur not my dad_

_angery kitten: vICTOR I WILL WAKE YUURI_

_gay father: yURIO I WILL TAKE AWAY UR CAT PLUSHIE_

_angery kitten: u wouldnt_

_gay father: try me_

_meme brother #2: is this what happens at ur house_

_gay mother: sadly yes_

_gay father: fCUK UR AWAKE_

_gay mother: lmao ye old man wym_

_**gay father has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_gay mother: ur memes are as old as u lmao_

_cum slut: can I take ur husband victor I beg of u_

_gay father: back up_

_gay mother: ew no thnks_

_angery kitten: go to bed hosers_

_cum slut: hOSERS_

_KING JJ: aRE U CANADIUAN_

_cum slut: jj ur literally canadian_

_meme brother #2: CALL JUSTIN BIEBS HE GOT A ANGERY KITTEN SKSKS_

_angery kitten: go fuck urselves pls thnks :))_

_KING JJ: gladly_

_cum slut: rt_

_gay mother: u all are so mean to my son_

_angery kitten: I hate my family_

_gay son: y'all its 4 o'clock in the fucking morning go and suffocate urselves_

_cum slut: in dick_

_gay father: why am I friends with you_

_cum slut: because u accidentally got my nudes and if we stopped u'd expose me_

_gay father: tru_

_gay mother: wh ut_

_gay father: gtgtgtgtg_

_gay mother: iM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU_

_gay father: fUC K_

_angery kitten: here comes the yelling_

_gay son: o no daddy issues  
_

_angery kitten: lmao go fuck urself too :))_

_gay son: im ur daddey why would I fuck myself when I can fuck u?  
_

_meme brother #2: omgomgomg_

_cum slut: did that just happen_

_gay mother: o sWEET BABY JESUS MY SON HAS LOST HIS VIRGINITY AM PROUD_

_angery kitten: look what u've done_

_gay son: lmao_

_angery kitten: btw am still virgin back up_

_gay mother: am disappointed._

_angery kitten: also he not my daddey wtf_

_gay father: aM DISAPPOINTED._

_gay son: we're both ur sons wouldn't that be incest?_

_gay father: boi I ship Hikaru and Kaoru and thats incest tf_

_gay mother: go to bed victor_

_gay father: fuck u, u go to bed_

_gay mother: oooo u dont want to say that_

_gay father: f u k  u_

_gay mother: have fun wanking ur dick for a month :-)))_

_cum slut: LMAO U JUST FUCKED URSELF_

_**gay father has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_gay mother: go cry into ur pillow so that I can send pics_

_meme brother #2: yuuri pls calm_

_gay mother: phichit pls go suck a dick_

_gay mother: preferably seung-gil's :))_

_meme brother #2: who pissed in ur corn flakes_

_sk8ter mami: wtf yuuri I thought we were co moms_

_gay mother: well things change_

_cum slut: is he on his period?????_

_gay father: chris no_

_gay mother: GO DIE PLS THNKS_

_cum slut: he was so kind abt it too_

_sk8ter mami: pls slep everyone so that I can actually slep_

_meme brother #2: lmao boi wtf why u even up_

_cum slut: he was prolly masturbating oooo_

_gay mother: o prolly to p h i c h i t_

_meme brother #2: yUURI GO TO FUCKING BED_

_gay mother: uR NOT MY DAD_

_gay father: I am lmao wh at_

_**angery kitten has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_gay son: how is he drinking that underwater??? wouldn't it just mix w the water???_

_angery kitten: god dammit otabek u ruined my meme_

_gay son: hOW_

_sk8ter mami: i will chop all ur hands off so that u cant touch ur dick if u dont go to bed_

_gay mother: pls only do it to victor's old ass I will actually cry tears of pure joy_

_cum slut: but then he wouldn't be able to touch u????_

_gay mother: u know what chris, I am getting so tired of ur shit_

_gay mother: im calling security, I just fuckign cant believe u_

_meme brother #2: im already here, wassup_

_gay mother: kick this asshole_

_meme brother #2: no thnks :))_

_gay mother: im gonna break our streaks on sc, have fun making a 567 day streak w someone else :))_

_meme brother #2: DONR U DARE_

_gay mother: k i c k  h i m_

_meme brother #2: but.._

_**gay mother has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

**_meme brother #2 has removed cum slut from the chat!_ **

_gay mother: u hear that?_

_angery kitten: what?_

_gay mother: silence. the asshole is gone._

_**gay father has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

**_gay father has added chris to the chat!_ **

_gay mother: u know what, u aint getting sex for 2 months now_

_gay father: my dick dont need ur ass lmao_

_gay mother: o rly? okay, well then I guess we can wait 3 months._

_meme brother #2: isn't this a punishment for u too yuuri?_

_gay mother: no, I dont need a dick to satisfy me ;)_

_angery kitten: please stop_

_gay son: I think I may have thrown up a lil_

_gay father: tHERE ARE CHILDREN YUURI_

_gay mother: well they gotta learn somehow_

_pornhub: whats happening_

_guang hong protector: go to bed idiot_

_pornhub: :((_

_meme brother #2: pls say u guys are in the same bed ;)_

_guang hong protector: -_-_

_pornhub: why would we????_

_meme brother #2: aLL MY UCKING OTPS ARE STUPID JFC_

_angery kitten: bruv_

_sk8ter mami: I TOLD U GUYS TO GO TO FUCKING SLEEP. I WILL GO TO ALL UR HOMES AND CHOP OFF UR DICKS IN UR BEDROOMS IF U DONT FUCKING SUFFOCATE URSELF WITH SLEEP. I CANT GET ONE PEEP OF SHUT EYE WITH MY PHONE BUZZING OF SEX JOKES. GO. TO. SLEEP._

_gay father: lmao_

_meme brother #2: fine_

_gay mother: what an obedient little boy_

_**gay mother has renamed meme brother #2 to obedient boy** _

_obedient boy: I cant believe we're best friends_

_gay mother: ;)_

_sk8ter mami: WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL U_

_chris: o shit sorry I was wanking what I miss_

_chris: lmao nvm night I wanna keep my dick_

_gay mother: fine ig ill suffocate victor w a pillow_

_gay father: what_

_gay mother: nothing honey! :)_

_gay father: O_O_

**  12:09PM **

_masturbation prince: yuuri, are you okay???_

_gay mother: yea, why?_

_masturbation prince: you seemed really grumpy last night :(((_

_gay mother: that's because victor is a dick head!1!_

_**gay father has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_gay son: mom, dad, is ur marriage falling apart? :((_

_gay mother: of course not sweaty, ur father just needs to be less of a dick head and everything will be fine!!_

_gay father: I feel attacked_

_gay son: tHEYRE GETTING A DIVORCE, FU CK_

_angery kitten: finally_

_gay son: yURI FFS_

_angery kitten: no more listening to their sex!!_

_gay son: wtf wh y do u do that_

_angery kitten: I dont. thin walls._

_chris: oo_

_obedient boy: someone rename chris he cant be vanilla_

_**KING JJ has renamed chris to dick licker** _

_dick licker: creative_

_KING JJ: I try_

_obedient boy: IS JJ THE ONLY STRAIGHT_

_KING JJ: theres minami_

_obedient boy: youre funny._

_masturbation prince: what??_

_obedient boy: oh nothing, don't worry about it :)_

_obedient boy: aNYWAYS, JJ, you are the only straight, we cant just have ur nickname so bland!_

_**dick licker has renamed KING JJ to pussy licker** _

_pussy licker: creative_

_dick licker: fuck off_

_pussy licker: UR SUPPOSED TO SAY I TRY DAMMIT CHRIS_

_gay son: eyyy yuri hmu :))_

_angery kitten: lol no_

_gay son: ???_

_angery kitten: go munch on a dick :)_

_gay son: what'd I do damn_

_gay mother: how could u otabek_

_gay father: hOW COULD U_

_gay son: WHAT DID I DO_

_gay mother: I cant believe u would d o this_

_gay son: what the fuck_

_gay father: we saw ur ig. shameful._

_gay son: wh at_

_gay mother: d i s g u s t e d_

_gay son: ?!?!??!_

_gay mother: yOU DIP YOUR FRIES IN YOUR FROSTY_

_gay son: o_

_gay son: ITS GOOD SHIT, THE FUCK???_

_gay mother: DISGUSTING._

_gay son: calm urself_

_gay son: its super good i swear_

_gay father: u smell that?_

_gay father: smells like bullshit._

_gay mother: cant believe u_

_obedient boy: I donut understand?_

_obedient boy: wHAT IS HAPPENING_

_gay mother: tHIS HEATHEN_

_angery kitten: dIPS HIS MUTHAFUCKEN FRIES IN HIS FROSTY._

_gay father: ashamed_

_gay son: wHA T NO PLS IS THAT U AT MY DOOR_

_gay mother: :)_

_gay father: :)_

_angery kitten: :)_

_dick licker: well that just happened_

_dick licker: ?!?!_

_dick licker: I think otabek just died_

_beardy: mickey is my charger there_

_overprotective gay: yeh, u did stay the night at my place_

_hot italian lady: mICKEY_

_overprotective gay: what??_

_hot italian lady: u had sex ??!?!?_

_beardy: IFDHGUSDFHGUDI_

_overprotective gay: wBAT IM NTO GAY WYM_

_hot russian lady: sara, why would u want to know if ur brother had sex.. ewwww_

_hot italian lady: nOT THT WAY_

_hot italian lady: I WANTED TO KNOW BECUZ HE ALWAYS SAYS HE AINT GAY OEIGHDA_

_overprotective gay: IM NOT ???_

_beardy: keep telling yourself that, hun._

_overprotective gay: eMIL I STG_

_beardy: what will u do, hm? spank me?_

_hot italian lady: I want death_

_**hot russian lady has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_hot italian lady: be careful, u might break the 4th wall_

_hot russian lady: what?_

_hot italian lady: nothing_

_overprotective gay: emil if u dont shut ur fucking cock cave_

_beardy: only a cave for urs bb ;))_

_dick licker: IM_

_**pussy licker has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_overprotective gay: diE_

_beardy: ill die chokin on ur diajcdinvk_

_dick licker: did emil jus die_

_pussy licker: omg maybe theyer makin out or smth_

_hot italian lady: i jsut got a phon call from emil, he was screaming and saying "if i die, make sure to tell the gc i sucked mickey's cock" and then i heard a bang and i think mickey jus murdered emil_

_dick licker: tHATS FUCK IGN INCREDIBLE_

_hot russian lady: and you bitches thoight russia was wild???_

_sk8er mami: i leave for 1 min ffs_

_obedient boy: WOOOHOOOO ONE OF MY SHIPS BITCHES_

_dick licker: yall ben fuckin?_

_obedient boy: get ur head outta ur ass chris._

_pussy licker: more like his dick but oK_

_dick licker: SHUT THE FUCK UP_

_beardy: hello i am alive_

_beardy: i currently have mickey handcuffed to my bed :)_

_dick licker: i-_

_**hot italian lady has sent a photo!** _

_**** _

_pussy licker: same_

_obedient boy: pics or it didnt happen_

_beardy: [Image Attached]_

_**obedient boy has renamed beardy to kinky fuck** _

_sk8ter mami: this is why we cant have nice things_

_masturbation prince: i saw that in a video once!  
_

_pornhub: oh me too!_

_guang hong protector: can u hear my sobs_

_kinky fuck: one sec, im gonna turn voice to text on for mickey :))_

_kinky fuck: EMIL, I SWEAR TO JESUS I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOUR HEAD IN WITH A STICK IF YOU DONT UNCHAIN ME RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING PINEAPPLE BITCH, I WILL mum mum mum uh DID YOU JUST FUCKING mum mum mum_

_dick licker: mum mum mum_

_obedient boy: imv fuckngi scrmisdign_

_pussy licker: oh my god_

 

** 1:43 PM **

_gay mother: what the actual fuck did we miss_

_gay father: holy shit_

_angery kitten: wow isnt it sad that this is literally a normal day in the gc_

_gay son: i just got fuckng attacked by you guys not 30 minutes ago and all u care abt is this gc not if im srsly injured??_

_gay mother: thats what yurio is for_

_angery kitten: what_

_gay mother: what_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED <3
> 
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS' AND HITS!!!! 
> 
> if yall wanna chat my twitter is: https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain


End file.
